Dreams of Despair
by Wolf of the Frozen Flame
Summary: This is the sequel to The Suffering of Friendship. If you didn't read that one, please do so before you read this one. The gang is in the D.T. again. Kurama and Hiei are unconscious. Now Yusuke and Kuwabara have to fight an entire team by themselves.
1. Recap

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its components or characters.  
  
Yes, I'm back, and this is the sequel to The Suffering of Friendship. If you didn't read that, please do so before reading this one.  
  
Okay, I know what I did to Hiei and Kurama was very cruel of me. But Hiei and Kurama are my favorite characters, and like I stated in my previous fanfic, I was very depressed writing it. Hiei and Kurama lovers don't be mad at me please!!!  
  
Also, like I stated previously, this IS NOT yaoi. I don't like it, so I don't write it. If you think of it that way, it's fine with me, but know that it's not what it was intended to be.  
  
I hope you enjoy the story!!! Review please!  
…………………  
  
Background music  
  
Team Urameshi has again been sent to the Dark Tournament. First, Hiei fought and killed an ice demon called Rekenkai. Kurama fought his match against the ruthless Ryton, Master of Electricity. To win and seek revenge, Ryton and his team captured Hiei and tortured both him and Kurama. Finally, to end the suffering, Hiei screamed for Ryton and Kurama begged him to end the match. Hiei was returned to his friends, and Kurama destroyed Team Maraoki. Now, both Hiei and Kurama are fighting for their lives as they lay unconscious in bed.  
  
End music

Little dudda dudda daaaa and words appear in blue on a black background:  
  
Dreams of Despair


	2. Treating Their Wounds

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH.

I wish I at least owned Hiei though. I love Hiei!!!

.....................

"No. No! Kurama! Stop! NO!!!"

"Hold him still, Kuwabara!" "I can't, Urameshi! He's struggling like crazy!" "Listen, Kuwabara, if you can hold me down while I'm wide awake you can certainly hold him down while he's asleep!"

"KURAMA!!"

"He must be havin' some dream," muttered Kuwabara as he tried to pin the violent fire demon to the table. "I'm surprised he can even move in his condition," said Yusuke. Hiei shook Kuwabara off and continued to jerk around and yell in his sleep.

"Oh, man Kuwabara move OVER!" The Spirit Detective shoved Kuwabara aside. "I have to do everything myself!" He grasped Hiei's head tightly in his left hand and extended his right over the fire demon's closed Jagan. "Can you at least open that thing for me?!?" Kuwabara grimaced in disgust. But he took the cloth from around Hiei's third eye and pulled it open.

Yusuke focused. He channeled some of his energy into his right palm and let it flow into Hiei's Jagan. His energy calmed the struggling warrior. Hiei stopped moving and lay there, panting. "Kurama..." he moaned. But after that he remained silent.

"Now, to take care of his wounds. I really wish Yukina was here. She'd have him fixed up in no time," Yusuke said. At the mention of the name Yukina, Kuwabara went into a love trance. Hiei twitched. "Snap out of it!" Yusuke yelled as he smacked Kuwabara across the face. Kuwabara yelped. "Okay Urameshi! Calm down! I can't help it if I love my girl!" Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Just help me, okay?"

Kuwabara groaned as he looked at Hiei's bloody limbs. "Shorty sure took a beating," he muttered. Yusuke shot him a look. He picked up a cleansing potion Kurama had made a few days earlier. It cleaned wounds and protected them from infection. Yusuke hoped that it didn't sting, or else they'd have a very angry fire demon to answer to.

He poured the potion into a bowl and soaked a towel in it. Then he patted the damp towel down Hiei's gashed and bloody right arm. Hiei hissed in discomfort. "Sorry, buddy, but it's the only thing that's gonna make it better," murmured Yusuke. He wrapped the towel around Hiei's arm, letting the potion soak into the gash. Kuwabara reluctantly did the same for Hiei's hand. Then they rubbed on some bad-smelling ointment from Kurama's First Aid kit. Finally, they wrapped his arm and hand in bandages.

Next they took care of Hiei's face. Yusuke cleaned all the blood and grime off with a damp cloth. Kuwabara dripped some potion into the cuts and covered them with ointment. "Aaah. Arrrgh," growled Hiei.

Finally, they turned Hiei over. Yusuke flinched when he looked at the fire demon's back. "He's a mess," the Detective whispered. "I hope he survives." Instead of using a towel, they just poured the potion over Hiei's back. It absorbed into all the gashes and washed off all the dried blood. They spread the last of the salve over the wounds. They padded and rebandaged Hiei's original wound, which looked ten times worse, since the first bandage had been ripped off. Then they wrapped bandages around Hiei's whole back. They were finished.

"Heh heh, he looks sorta like a mummy," commented Kuwabara. Yusuke glared at him. "Just tryin' to lighten the mood," Kuwabara grumbled. "Now we have to do Kurama," muttered Yusuke. Kuwabara groaned. "At least the only major cuts are on his back," said Yusuke. "The rest are minor. But we do need some more ointment for those burns. And we need to fix his leg." Kuwabara groaned again. "This is gonna take forever."

It did not take forever. But it did take a while. Thankfully, they had no problems holding Kurama to the table. Yusuke used his energy to set Kurama's bone back in place. He padded it and wrapped it in a lot of bandages. Then he put the brace back on. Kuwabara took care of the fox's ripped back and burns.

"Done!" Kuwabara shouted. Yusuke picked up Hiei and Kuwabara lifted Kurama. "We should put them in the same room, just to make it easier," suggested Yusuke. "But there's only one bed per room, remember?" grunted Kuwabara. "Well, Hiei never did like to be comfortable. He says it's a sign of weakness." Yusuke rolled his eyes at the ridiculousness of it. "So, Kurama can take the bed, and we can get Hiei a cot." "Okay," agreed Kuwabara.


	3. Harsh and Cold

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH.

I know, the last chapter was a little boring. Sorry!! This one is a little more interesting. Reviews please!!

.....................

Kurama stood towering over him. But this wasn't the Kurama he knew. This Kurama was different somehow. Then he saw it. Instead of a kind, gentle smile, a cruel grin played across the fox's face. The fox's eyes were harsh and cold. "Kurama? What's wrong with you?" he asked. The fox demon sneered at him. "Kurama?" Something was wrong. He knew it. He was in pain. He was on the ground, lying in a crimson puddle. A puddle of blood. His eyes widened as he realized. It was his blood. For the first time he saw the dagger in Kurama's hand. The whole dagger, from tip to hilt, shone red. Kurama's hand was stained with his blood. His blood. He was bleeding to death. "Kurama! Help me!" he cried. "I'm sorry, Hiei. I cannot," Kurama hissed in a snakelike voice. The fox cackled. Then he realized. Kurama had killed him. "NO!!!" he howled. "Goodbye, Forbidden Child!" sneered Kurama. He cried out as the world grew darker and darker. "NOOO!!!!"

"Hiei! Calm down!" Yusuke shouted. He tried to hold Hiei still in his bed. The fire demon was struggling in the Spirit Detective's grip. "NOOO!!! KURAMA!!!! STOP!!! PLEASE!!! HELP ME!!!" he screamed. "KURAMA!!!" _What is with him?!?_ Yusuke wondered. Hiei continued to thrash and scream.

Yusuke gave up trying to keep him still. Instead, he filled a bowl with cold water and dumped it on the fire demon's head. Hiei coughed as some water seeped down his throat. The cold water on his skin made all traces of the dream disappear from his mind. He slumped back against his pillow in peaceful sleep. Yusuke sighed. What was making him like this?

Kurama moaned in his sleep. Something wanted to break him. It wanted to break his spirit. What was it?

It was death.

Kurama tried to hold on to life. It was difficult. Extremely difficult. He had been electrocuted mercilessly by Ryton. Beaten with his own weapon. Tortured beyond belief. Every rise and fall of his chest was a battle.

But he held on. Whenever he was about to give in, to take his final breath, to give up his constant struggle, the image of his friends would resurface. That was what kept him breathing. Thinking. Feeling.

Every once in a while a single name would erupt in his mind. Hiei. His best friend. One of the only two people he would give his life for without hesitation. And he knew Hiei would do the same for him.

The cold darkness battled this opinion. It tried to shake Kurama's thoughts away from hope. _He is the one who caused you this suffering. He doesn't care about anyone but himself. Why should you care about him? Forget him. Come, rest. Free yourself from this despair. All you have to do is give in. Forget. Then you will be free._

Kurama fought it. He fought it with everything he had. But everything he had was nothing. He had put all his energy into saving Hiei. Now he hardly had a drop left to save himself. He knew he couldn't fight the darkness for long. Soon it would consume him.

Yusuke flopped down on the couch next to Kuwabara. "I heard him screamin' in there," said Kuwabara. Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I'm not surprised, though, I mean, after what he's been through. I had nightmares about Genkai's test for weeks after it was over." Kuwabara's face distorted with amusement. Yusuke realized what he had just said. "Don't...say...a word," he ordered through clenched teeth. Kuwabara took one look at his face and ran, laughing hysterically, from the room, with Yusuke in hot pursuit.


	4. The Cold Darkness

Disclaimer: Do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

ShatteredSoul56- Thanks for reading the sequel! Glad you like it!!!!

.......................

Ryton stood there, cackling, as Kurama writhed on the ground at his feet. "KURAMA!!!" yelled Hiei. "And now, your precious friend will be destroyed," Ryton sneered at Hiei. "Lightning Spear!" A golden lightning bolt appeared in his left hand. He thrust it through Kurama's chest, and it reached through to his heart. Kurama shrieked as the spear electrocuted his body and ripped him apart. "NOOO!!! KURAMA!!!!!!" howled Hiei as his friend was torn apart before his eyes. "NOOOOOO!!!!!!"

He was in a meadow. It was quiet and peaceful. Kurama was leaning against the trunk of an oak tree, reading a book. He looked up when he heard Hiei approach. "Hello, Hiei." "Hn," replied the fire demon. Kurama smiled. Then he looked concerned. "You had a bad dream, didn't you?" he asked. Hiei looked down. "I don't want to talk about it." "You'll feel better if you tell me." Hiei sighed. "I dreamed that Ryton murdered you. I was right there. But I couldn't stop it. I couldn't help you!" He punched a hole in the ground.

"Don't take it out on the grass, Hiei. It never did anything to you," Kurama joked. With seriousness in his voice, he added, "But it is a horrible feeling to be helpless." "I could have saved you!" argued the fire demon. "It was a dream, Hiei. It's okay." "No. No it's not." Hiei walked away, his arms crossed in front of his chest. Kurama came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's all right." Hiei stared at the ground. "What's wrong?" Hiei remained silent. "Hiei. Look at me. What's the matter?"

Hiei stared into Kurama's sparkling emerald green eyes. "You're the only real friend I've ever had, Kurama. I thought..." He looked away, choking on his words, refusing to let his friend see the wetness in his eyes. "I thought you were dead. And I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." Kurama tried to comfort the fire demon. He put an arm around Hiei's shoulders. "You'll never lose me, Hiei," he said softly.

"You'll never lose me, Hiei," mocked a familiar voice. Hiei and Kurama looked up in shock. Ryton was standing above them on a tree branch. He cackled. "You will not escape me again, Kurama!" He jumped out of the tree, picked Hiei up by the front of his shirt, and tossed him aside like a rag doll. "Hiei!" Kurama ran to the fire demon's side. "Electric Fist!" "KURAMA NO!!! LOOK OUT!!!"

Kurama screamed as Ryton's attack hit him in the back. "Now, say goodbye! Blaze of the Heated Storm!" Hiei knew he had to do something. But he lay on the ground, frozen, as a golden light hurtled through the air at his friend. "KURAMA!!" shouted Hiei as Ryton's light absorbed into the fox demon's body. Kurama howled in agony. He was burning to death. "KURAMA!!!!!!"

Yusuke arrived back at the room in a good mood. Kuwabara lumbered in behind him, his face red and swollen. "All I did was laugh," he complained. They heard a shriek coming from the bedroom. "Not again," moaned Yusuke.

It was dark. And cold. And painful. It hurt to breathe. His lungs were on the verge of collapse. His mind swam. --So tired_...--_

Yusuke ran into the room. First, he saw Hiei tearing the sheets on his cot apart. "Oh, man," he groaned. He walked over to the fire demon and was about to try to calm him down. Then he saw Kurama. The fox was completely motionless. "At least he's not moving," Yusuke sighed in relief. He stopped short. "Wait. He's not moving." Yusuke stared at Kurama to confirm his realization. The fox demon was completely still. "KUWABARA!!!!"

Hiei grasped for a breath. He felt...nothing. No pain. No despair. Nothing. No feelings came from the lifeless body in front of him. It had happened right in front of his eyes. He had let it happen. It was his fault.

"Not breathing," muttered Yusuke shakily as he pointed to Kurama. Kuwabara's mouth dropped open as he stared in shock. They were both frozen for a minute. Then Yusuke ran over to the fox and started pounding on his chest. "Come on, Kurama. Breathe. Don't die on us now." Kurama stayed still.


	5. Another Match

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH.

Hope you like so far!!

.....................

"Kuwabara! Help me out here!" "Sure Urameshi. What should I do?" "Well, you know how you're always talking about being manly?" "Yeah." "Well, now you need to be just that. I need you to give him mouth-to-mouth recessitation." "What the heck is that?" Yusuke rolled his eyes. "It's when someone's not breathing and you force air into their lungs." "How am I supposed to do that?!?" Yusuke hissed. "It's in the name."

Kuwabara thought for a moment. "OH!! GROSS!!!!" "Just do it for me, will ya?" "Why me?!? Why not you?!?" Yusuke sighed. This argument was making them lose time. "Because, first of all, I need to push on his chest. And second of all, you're the one who's always calling him a princess."

Kuwabara coughed in disgust. "Oh, fine! Fine! But you better remember this for next time!"

Kurama coughed as the air filled his lungs. He felt pressure on his chest. It forced him to take a breath. He exhaled. The pressure came again, and he took in more air. Why? Why was he forced to breathe? It hurt. It took too much effort. Who was making him do this? Why?

He faintly heard an obnoxious voice coming from somewhere. "Whew. That was close. Thanks buddy. It wasn't so hard, now was it?" "Ee ee or oo oo ay," muttered someone else, "Oo i int af oo ish im.". "What? I can't hear you with that toothbrush in your mouth!" There was a spitting sound. Then came the sound of running water and another spitting sound. The person cleared his throat. "I said, 'Easy for you to say. You didn't have to kiss him'," he said. Then he made a gagging noise. "For the last time, it was not a kiss!" "Whatever you call it, it was ga-ross!!!"

An image flew into Kurama's mind. He connected the picture with the voices. Yusuke and Kuwabara. They had saved him.

It was dark. Pitch black. He was running. Panting. He heard snickers echo around him. He kept running in a panic. Someone was after him. Someone wanted to kill him. A silvery shadow appeared before him. He skidded to a halt. The shadow came closer and closer. Finally he could make out a tall figure with silver fox ears, long silver hair, and a gleaming silver tail, dressed in a pure white robe. "Yoko," he whispered.

The fox's golden eyes settled on him. "Hello, my friend. Something is wrong. What is it?" "Someone is coming for me. They want to kill me," he answered quickly. "Please, can you help me?" "Of course," replied Youko. The fox's eyes gleamed. "I'm always ready to help a friend." Youko snatched a seed from his shining hair. Slowly, it sprouted and grew. The giant root twisted around the fox demon's arm. Mouths with huge fangs opened at the ends of the branches, dripping venomous saliva. "The Death Tree will be happy to help."

He knew Youko was on his side, but the huge fanged tree looked vicious. He took a few steps backwards. "Why do you back away from me?" asked Youko. "I thought you wanted my assistance." He stopped moving. "I do," he replied. The fox smiled. His golden eyes glinted. "Then that is what you shall recieve."

Something in his gut told him to run. But he couldn't. This was Youko Kurama, his friend. Why would Youko hurt him? Youko extended the arm around which his Death Tree was twisted toward him. The fox walked forward and snickered. "On second thought, Forbidden Child, I see no reason why I should help you. It is obvious you do not want my assistance." He was afraid. He tried to hold his ground, to show Youko that he did want help, but the tree started to snap at him.

"Youko? What's wrong with you? It's me. Your friend." Youko ignored him. He backed into a wall. "This venom is very painful. It will make you burn to death in less than a minute, but each agonizing second will seem like its own eternity to you." He was afraid.

The jaws of the tree inched closer and closer, waiting for their master's signal. Then they would devour him. He looked frantically for a way of escape, but there was none. "Kurama, please. Listen to me. I'm your friend. Don't do this. Please!"

Youko again ignored his words. "Now, Forbidden Child, it is time for you to meet your destruction." He screamed in terror. Then the tree attacked. He screeched as the venom burned holes through his skin. The teeth pierced his flesh. He shrieked in agony as he was torn apart and devoured limb by limb.

The phone rang. "Kuwabara, could you get that?!?" Yusuke yelled over Hiei's screams. To Hiei he said, "Come on, it can't be that bad. Calm down, okay?" _I don't know why I bother,_ he thought as the fire demon continued to thrash and yell. Yusuke left the room to find out who was on the phone.

"It was the Tournament Committee," grunted Kuwabara with a sour look on his face. "They say our team has to fight tomorrow." "WHAT?!?!" yelled Yusuke. "HOW DO THEY EXPECT US TO FIGHT WITH ONLY TWO CONSCIOUS MEMBERS ON OUR TEAM?!?!?!" "I don't know Urameshi I'm not the committee!!!"

Their argument was interrupted by a loud THUD. They looked at each other and ran back into the bedroom. There was Hiei, lying on the floor, all tangled up in his torn bed sheets. He was growling and struggling against his binding. Yusuke clapped a hand to his forehead. "This couldn't get any worse."


	6. Just Got Worse

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu Yu. Team Avorai is my own, though.

ShatteredSoul56- Thanks for the reviews! I'm really glad you like it!

.....................

"This just got worse," Yusuke moaned. He and Kuwabara were sitting on the sofa, trying to figure out a strategy for the next fight. "It turns out that Team Avorai has five members. There's Yukemonti, Lolatorgu, Ponti, Kuma, and Reti Avorai. Reti is the team leader." "I figured that," muttered Kuwabara. Yusuke looked up from the paper he was reading and glared at his teammate. "Sorry. I, uh, I think I'll be quiet now."

Yusuke continued to read. "According to this guide, they're all pretty strong. Yukemonti specializes in air, Lolatorgu in beasts, Ponti in water, Kuma in light, and Reti Avorai in energy. Not that I know what all that junk means."

Kuwabara thought for a minute. "Hey, most of that stuff we need to live. Right? We need water, air, light, and energy, or else we'll die." Yusuke looked at him. "You know what? You're right." Kuwabara almost fainted in shock. Yusuke practically never admitted that Kuwabara did actually have some brains.

"That team must specialize in life forces," the Detective continued. "Which could be a problem for us. But what are they gonna do? Water us ta death?"

Yusuke extended his right arm. His index finger pointed out, his thumb pointed up, and the rest of his fingers balled into a fist. He clutched his right wrist with his left hand. "SPIRIT GUN!!!!" he screamed. Kuwabara tensed his right hand. "SPIRIT SWORD!!" he shouted as his yellow Spirit Energy transformed into a sword. There was a flash of hot pink light. "ROSE WHIP!!!" yelled Kurama. The rose in his hand transformed into a long, thorn covered whip.

Hiei stood transfixed to the spot. He couldn't move. Why were his friends doing this? Why were they attacking him? As their attacks came closer, he bolted. Kurama anticipated his move and swung his whip wildly after the fire demon. Yusuke shot another blast of energy. Even the normally slow Kuwabara seemed faster as he lunged at Hiei again and again. Kurama's whip snagged a piece of Hiei's cloak. It shredded. Hiei abandoned it and continued to run. Yusuke's Spirit Gun blast missed him by a hair. The force sent him tumbling.

Kuwabara struck at the ground with his Spirit Sword, each time narrowly missing as the fire demon twisted and rolled. Finally Hiei decided there was no other option. He jumped up and reached to his side to unsheathe his katana. But it wasn't there.

Kurama took the opportunity to slice Hiei's arm with his whip. Hiei screamed as the thorns tore through his skin. Kurama laughed in glee. Yusuke swung at Hiei's face with a clenched fist and sent him flying.

The fire demon landed face first in the dirt. Kuwabara kicked him onto his back and put his foot on Hiei's chest, pinning him down. Hiei struggled, but Kuwabara was too strong. He was about to use his Fist of the Mortal Flame to escape, but Kurama skillfully lassoed his hands together. His three teammates gathered around him.

"You don't deserve to live," snickered Kurama. "Kill him, kill him, kill him," chanted Kuwabara and Yusuke. "No, Kurama, please," Hiei whimpered. Kurama pulled another rose out of his hair. The stem extended and ended in a sharp point. "Rose Spear," he cackled. "No," Hiei whispered. "Now die, Forbidden Child!" exclaimed Kurama. He thrust the spear downward into Hiei's heart. Blood pooled around his body. Hiei screeched as the world went black.


	7. The Shadow

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH. I do own Reti, Lolatorgu, Ponti, Yukemonti, and Kuma though.

Please review!! I want to know what you think!!

.....................

Yusuke made one final check on the two demons. Kurama was still sleeping peacefully (actually fighting for his life) and Hiei was still rolling around on the floor screaming.

Yusuke had put him back on the cot again and again, but Hiei kept falling off as he struggled against the images in his mind. So, Yusuke had abandoned the cot idea altogether and instead put a pillow and some blankets on the floor. Then at least Hiei would be safe from further bruises. But the way he was going at it, it seemed like nothing could be done to stop Hiei's violence.

Yusuke rolled his eyes as he taped a note to the door, which said where he and Kuwabara would be, in case Hiei or Kurama woke up. --Though I doubt they'll be coming to anytime soon_,--_ Yusuke thought as he shut the door behind him.

"And now, people, be prepared to see the invincible Team Avorai take on the amazing Team Urameshi! Team Urameshi has suffered some losses during the past few days, and now they must go on with only two fighters, but they won't let it stop them!" announced Koto. She was really beginning to get a liking for the human's team. "Team captains, please step forward!"

Yusuke walked to the center of the ring. He met the captain and leader of Team Avorai. "I've been looking forward to this match, human. I hope it will be as interesting as I think it will be," said Reti in a smooth voice. The leader's face was hidden by a cloth mask. The only visible part of Reti's face were the bright blue eyes. "Well, we'll see, won't we?" retorted Yusuke. "Captains, please decide the terms for battle."

Kurama lay there, his body bathed in the silver moonlight. He looked so peaceful. But he was not. The shadow knew he was not. It circled the fox, like a predator stalking its wounded prey. Kurama's breathing was slow and rattling. The shadow knew he did not have much time to live. _Why not put him out of his misery?_ The shadow liked that idea. It was thirsty for fresh blood.

Slowly, it moved in to make the kill. It drew its weapon and thrust it through the fox's heart. It sighed in satisfaction as Kurama took his last breath. Something glinted in its eye. What was it? It was the reflection of the moonlight in a pool of blood. The shadow smiled a fanged smile. The blood smelled so sweet.

The shadow looked down into the puddle of Kurama's blood. There was its own reflection. But it was not what the shadow expected. Instead of cruel, eternal darkness, there was an image of what the shadow used to be. What the shadow still was, underneath all the darkness and hatred. An almost human face smirked back at the shadow.

Then the shadow realized it knew that face. Hiei realized he knew that face. It was him.

"What do you say to a series of one-on-one matches? Or, if you prefer, we can all fight at the same time. But that would give my team the advantage. So, one-on-one matches sound fair?" Yusuke was surprised at Reti's likable personality. "Sure. Whatever you say." "I'm guessing you're fighting last, like I am." "As always." Reti grinned under the mask. The leader was beginning to like this human. "So, I guess I'll have to take the rest of those guys off your hands, Urameshi," grunted Kuwabara.

Reti's eyes glinted. "Your ugly friend has a point. Where is the rest of your team?" "They're a little busy trying to keep themselves alive," Yusuke shot back. Reti's eyes narrowed in confusion and concern. "Are they all right?" Yusuke realized that his opponent had no idea of what had just happened to his team. He shrugged. "Hopefully they'll be fine."

Koto got annoyed. "Alright, enough with the friendly talk. The fans are getting impatient. Just pick the matches already!"

An orange-eyed fighter stepped into the ring. This team member's face was also hidden by a mask. Yusuke noticed for the first time that the whole team had masks on. "I will fight first," the fighter said. "My name is Kuma." Kuwabara snickered. "You don't sound so tough. I bet I'll win in a second." Kuma's eyes gleamed. "We will see."


	8. Kuwabara's Honor Code

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH.

Please tell me what you think!!

.....................

"Okay, people! The first match is Kuwabara against Kuma! Begin!" Kuma's body flared with an orange glow. --Okay, now what was Kuma's special ability again?-- Kuwabara asked himself. --Oh, well. I'll find out soon enough_.--_

He ran at his opponent. "Spirit Sword!" he yelled, and a yellow energy sword materialized in his hands. Kuma's orange energy flashed a blinding gold. Kuwabara was struck blind. He yelled as the light burned his eyes. His sword dematerialized and he rubbed his stinging eyes. "She specializes in light!" he yelled at himself.

Before he could recover, a tornado of light spun toward him. A glowing fist hit him square in the jaw. He tumbled head over heel. Kuma kicked him hard in the back when he tried to get up. He rolled away from Kuma's next punch. His opponent's fist dented the concrete. Somehow Kuwabara managed to get up out of his awkward position and sweep Kuma's legs out from under the startled fighter. His opponent fell right on top of him. They landed on the ground in a heap of tangled limbs.

Kuma broke out in hysterical laughter. "What's so funny?" groaned Kuwabara. Kuma managed to speak through a fit of laughter. "It's just that I've never seen this happen in the entire history of this Tournament!" Kuwabara gave a hesitant chuckle. Then he noticed Kuma's mask lying on the ground next to him.

"Oops," said Kuma quietly. Kuwabara strained his neck to look at his opponent. "Wait! You're a GIRL?!?!" he shouted. "So much for his code of honor," muttered Yusuke. He shouted to Kuwabara, "It's about time you learned that girls can be tough when they wanna be!" Kuma flashed an appreciative smile to Yusuke. "I think we should try to get untangled now, before Koto takes the count and makes it a double-loss," she suggested. "Okey dokey," squeaked the dumbfounded Kuwabara.

They struggled for a few minutes, but finally they were separated and on their feet. "That was fun," said Kuma sarcastically. "Let's not do it again sometime." Kuwabara nodded. Then he turned away and started to talk to Yusuke.

"I can't fight her." "Well why not?" "Because, well, you know." "Kuwabara, she's a fighter, just like you or me. So it's okay for you two to fight. But, if you're scared to fight her, just say so and I'll take the fight. It's not your fault you're scared of girls. You can just go hide down in the locker room and..." "NO WAY URAMESHI!!!! I'M NOT CHICKEN AND YOU KNOW IT!!!!" He turned around and stormed toward Kuma.

Kurama's breathing was sharp and rigid. He couldn't keep it up for long.

Yusuke's grip around the fire demon's neck tightened. Hiei gasped for air. A smirk appeared on the Spirit Detective's face. "You know, Hiei, I never did like you very much." "No..." choked Hiei. Yusuke put his free hand in the shape of a gun and pressed his index finger to Hiei's head. "Maybe I should kill you like this. But that's too quick. Too painless. I know..."

He took his gun from the side of Hiei's head and instead held it in front of the fire demon's open Jagan. Before Hiei had time to close it, Yusuke fired a small blast of hot energy. Hiei shrieked as the energy blast burned through his third eye. "Good, good." Hiei heard the cruel cackle over his screams. Out of the shadows glided a silver, golden-eyed figure. Yoko Kurama.

"Now, I want you to kill him. Slowly. Painfully. Kill the Forbidden Child." Yusuke nodded in understanding. He tossed the screaming fire demon into the wall. Hiei let out a burst of fresh screams as the spikes punctured his flesh. Yoko snickered. "In those spikes, Forbidden Child, is a poison that causes you so much pain that you will be begging for your death before this hour is complete." Yusuke ripped the spikes out of his back as the fire demon shrieked in horror and agony.


	9. The Battles Continue

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH. I never have. I never will.

ShatteredSoul56- Yeah, that's why it's called Dreams of Despair. Thanks for the reviews! I'm so glad you like it!

…………………  
  
Kuwabara cracked his fingers. "Let's get this over with." Kuma cocked an eyebrow. "Still think you can beat me in a second?" Kuwabara shrugged. "I'll make it three seconds." Kuma laughed. She hadn't had this much fun in a long time. "Why don't you make it never?"  
  
Kuwabara ground his teeth. "You think you're so cool with your fancy light tricks but nothing can beat my Spirit Sword!" The sword again appeared in Kuwabara's hands. He ran at Kuma, screaming a battle cry. Kuma giggled and jumped away from his blow. Each time he swung she easily evaded. --Man, she's fast,-- thought Kuwabara. --Almost as fast as Hiei.-- So he tried a new tactic.  
  
He lunged, but in a flash of light she was gone. His sword bent and followed her every move. "Very clever," remarked Kuma. Then a punch to the face from Kuwabara sent her flying. She landed with a crash in the ring floor.

"What...happened?" she breathed as she stumbled up. Kuwabara was there already, and kicked her in the stomach before she had a chance to recover from her awkward position.  
  
As she flew backward, a beam of light shot from her hand. "Bind...of the...Glowing Sphere!" Glowing specks settled in a circle around Kuwabara. "What the..." They flew around his body, and each rotation brought them closer. Finally they tightened around his body, pinning his arms to his sides. "Ahh!" he squealed.  
  
"I didn't think I'd have to restrain you," muttered Kuma as she rose from the ring floor. She brushed some of her orange hair out of her eyes and wiped the corner of her mouth. "But you've proven to be quite a challenge. How were you able to hit me?"

Kuwabara managed to snap out of his terror for a second. "Simple. I used my bending sword as a distraction and when you came in my direction I punched you." Kuma grinned. "Of course. You are much smarter than you look. Now, I'd love to just stand here and chat, but I have a fight to win."  
  
Hiei grinned wickedly. "Come out, fox. I know you're here. I can hear your breath. Smell your fear. Taste your pain." Kurama lurked in the shadows, bleeding profusely from the cuts that mangled his body. He clutched his Rose Whip tight in his hand. "Come out. Let me save you from your suffering." Hiei's grip tightened around the handle of his blood-stained katana.  
  
"Rose Whiplash!!" came the strained voice. Hiei thrust his sword upward and let the whip encircle it and his arm. Then he pulled back. Kurama stumbled out of the shadows. In an instant Hiei was in front of him. He grabbed the fox's arm and pulled him close. The whip fell from Kurama's grasp and transformed into a rose.  
  
Then the fire demon raised his sword, tip pointing to the left side of Kurama's back. He pulled the fox even closer, until their faces were only inches apart,and looked straight into his eyes. "Now you die," he whispered, and forcefully brought his weapon down.  
…………………  
  
I hope you're enjoying it so far! Please review!! Thanks!!


	10. End of Match One

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Thanks to my reviewers:

Minakara- If you want a fic where Kurama and Hiei die, read my fic One of You Dies Today. Don't worry, Kurama and Hiei won't die in this fic. Or will they...? Not saying!

ShatteredSoul56- I'm so glad you like it! :-)

To everyone else, please review!!

.....................

Kuwabara struggled wildly against the glowing bonds that left him helpless. "C'mon!! This isn't fair and you know it!! Lemme go lemme go lemme go!!!!" Kuma laughed. "It is fair and you know it. I'm using my own energy to hold you there. You're not unconscious or outside the ring. So my bonds are perfectly legal." Kuwabara groaned. --What am I gonna do now?!?--

Kuma walked over to him. "But, I don't intend on holding you there while I attack. Luckily for you, that is against my honor code. I'm just keeping you there while I recover and plan what to do next." Kuwabara sighed in relief.

"Lucky for you girls fight fair!!!" yelled Yusuke from the ringside.

Kuma smiled at Yusuke. "Precisely."

"How long do I have to stay here?" Kuwabara moaned. "Luckily, not much longer." With that, Kuma extended her hands. The light energy dissipated, and Kuwabara was free. But it took him by surprise. He lost his balance and fell flat on his face.

Kuma grinned. "I have the perfect way to deal with you," she said. Kuwabara jumped up. "Spirit Sword!" he yelled, attempting his energy sword technique once more. Kuma moved swiftly to the side and stuck her leg out. Kuwabara ungracefully tripped and fell yet again to the ring floor. His sword evaporated.

"I wonder," Kuma said as Kuwabara pushed himself up again, "Can you learn to see in the dark?" With that, the stadium was plunged into total darkness.

Hiei drew his katana, but he wasn't fast enough. Soon the beast was upon him. "I'll eat you alive," it snarled. It batted the sword from Hiei's hand and pinned him to the ground with a massive paw. Hiei gasped for air. The weight was crushing him.

The beast bared its monstrous fangs. "Are you prepared to die, Forbidden Child?"

Hiei couldn't breathe. He was suffocating. "Look at me!" The fire demon forced his eyes open and looked straight at the beast. He realized that its eyes were emerald green.

Suddenly the beast transformed into Kurama, his red hair whipping against his face, unnatural fangs still gleaming in his mouth. His claws sank into Hiei's flesh. "Now what do you think of me?" he snarled.

"Please...no..." Hiei choked. Kurama's claws dug in even deeper. Hiei yelped in pain. Kurama's eyes glinted in anticipation. "No!" yelled Hiei. Kurama's fangs sank slowly into Hiei's neck. The fire demon tried to jerk away, but it was useless. He was as good as dead.

As the world grew dim, Kurama put his mouth close to Hiei's ear. "And now, my friend, you die."

"Hey! Where'd all the lights go?!?" shouted Kuwabara. "You dope, she's the Master of Light, remember?!?" Yusuke replied. "Oh, right," Kuwabara mumbled. "But how am I supposed to see?!?" he yelled back at Yusuke. Yusuke sighed. "You figure it out!! You're the Spiritually Aware one, not me!!"

Kuwabara didn't even realize that his friend had just given him a way to see in the dark. So, he just stood there and thought. "Light Wave!" Suddenly something hit Kuwabara hard. It sent him flying. "What was that?!?" he yelled before he crashed into the ring. "That was my attack," said a voice from behind him. "Light Wave!" Another burst of light energy hit him full force.

"Wait a minute," he groaned as he pulled himself up. "If it's a wave of light, where's all the light? And why is it so dark in here?!?" "Let me make it simple. It's like I flipped a switch and turned out the light. It's not gone. Just off for now." A punch hit Kuwabara in the jaw. "Well why can you see then?!?" "Because I am the Master of Light. I have a special technique that helps me see even in the darkest of dark."

"Oh, that's just great!" yelled Yusuke. "C'mon Kuwabara fight back!" "How am I supposed to do that, Urameshi?!? Unless you've got some night-vision thingies I can use it's hopeless!!" Yusuke sighed again. "Kuwabara. Think. Figure. It. Out," he yelled through clenched teeth.

A kick sent Kuwabara back to the ground. Finally he had an idea. "Spirit Sword!" he yelled yet again. It looked like nothing happened. But Kuwabara could feel the energy in his hand. "Hey, where's the light from my sword?" he asked himself. Kuma giggled. "Fool! I can turn that off, too!" "Uh oh, I'm in trouble," groaned Kuwabara. "Light Wave!"

Yusuke couldn't take it anymore. "KUWABARA DON'T YOU GET IT?!?!?! YOU'RE SPIRITUALLY AWARE!!!!! YOU CAN SENSE HER!!!!"

Kuwabara blinked repeatedly. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO IN THE FIRST PLACE?!?!"

Yusuke tried to clap a hand to his forehead, but in the dark he ended up poking himself in the eye. "OUCH!! KUWABARA LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!!!"

"I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING URAMESHI REMEMBER?!? WHAT HAPPENED?!?"

Yusuke held his hand over his throbbing eye. "I POKED MYSELF IN THE EYE BECAUSE OF YOU!!! AND AS FOR THE WAY TO SEE, YOU SHOULD HAVE FIGURED IT OUT ON YOUR OWN!!! DUH!!! I SWEAR KUWABARA WHEN WE GET OUT OF HERE I'M GONNA GET YOU A TUTOR OR SOMETHING CAUSE THIS IS REDICULOUS!!!"

Kuma was laughing so hard she forgot to make another assault. She was also laughing too hard to dodge a full-force hit from Kuwabara's Spirit Sword. She screamed as she flew backward and crashed into the stadium seats. All the lighting in the stadium returned to normal.

Koto blinked in the sudden brightness. "Okay, people, what you just heard, or felt, was Kuma being knocked brutally out of the ring by an amazing recovery from Kuwabara!! His senses sure did come in handy for this fight!! Let me take the count!! One! Two! Three! Four! Five!"

Kuma struggled up from the crater in the stands. "It seems you're not so foolish after all. You used my own sense of humor to catch me off guard. My congratulations to you." Then she collapsed.

"Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! And ten! Team Urameshi takes the win!"

Kuwabara hopped out of the ring when he saw Yusuke rubbing his eye. "You really poked yourself in the eye cause of me?" Yusuke glared at him with his good eye. "What did you think, I was lying?" "I thought you were just saying all that stuff to make me mad and get her to laugh." Yusuke grinned. "Nope! I meant every word of it!"

Kuwabara narrowed his eyes. "Gah! Forget you! I got another fight to win!" And he marched back to the ring for his next battle.


	11. Careful What You Wish For

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Thanks to my reviewers:

Minakara- Glad you asked. First of all, only Hiei is having the dreams. And yes, either he is being killed or he is killing his best friend. I don't know if I should explain it fully...I may write another story after this that explains it, and I don't want to give anything away. But here's the basic explanation.

In The Suffering of Friendship, it was discovered that Hiei feels Kurama's pain, and it's not just physical pain. It's mental pain as well. Kurama, who is unconcious, still feels regret and guilt about doing that to Hiei. He feels like he is the one who hurt Hiei. So, Hiei feels that pain in his dreams, the dreams where Kurama is killing him.

The dreams where he is killing Kurama are products of his own pain. He feels guilty that he couldn't take care of himself and that he put Kurama in that position in the first place.

Anyway, that's the reason. I'm sorry if it's a little confusing. If it still doesn't make sense to you then just tell me and I'll try to explain it better. :-)

xianghua- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it so far!!

Please review! I want to know what you think!!

.....................

Why was it so cold?

Inside he could feel himself burning up. A warm, inviting fire crackled nearby. Warmth spread from the top of his head to the tips of his toes.

But why was it so cold?

"You're dead, my friend."

Hiei spun around and saw the face of his friend through the mist. His eyes sparkled with warmth and happiness. His mouth was pulled into a warm smile.

"Kurama?" Hiei whispered. The fox's smile widened. "What happened? Where am I?" "Like I said before, you're dead, as am I. But we're together, and that's all that matters," Kurama answered. "I don't understand," Hiei said. "You don't have to understand. Just be happy. Nothing matters here. Pain is irrelevant. Suffering is impossible. Now come, walk with me."

Kurama extended his hand. All Hiei wanted was to take it. All he wanted to do was go with his friend, laugh, be happy. But something pulled him away. Something wasn't right. "Why is it so cold?" he asked himself.

The smile disappeared from Kurama's face. "It's not cold. It's quite warm," he said. Hiei stared at him. "I know what I feel. It's cold here. Usually I can't feel the cold, but here I can. Something isn't right."

Kurama narrowed his eyes. "Just ignore it. It's very warm where I'm taking you. Come with me," he said more forcefully. "No," Hiei replied.

The fox's eyes flashed gold. "Come with me!" Kurama screeched.

In a flash Hiei's wrist was entangled in the fox's fingers. Hiei tried to pull away, but Kurama's grip tightened. "No!" Hiei yelled. "Let me go!" The fire demon thrashed wildly, but the fox would not loosen his fist.

"Come with me, Hiei," Kurama said, his voice not much more than a whisper. "You're hurting me!" Hiei yelled, but Kurama just pulled his hand tighter. "Aaahhh!" Hiei yelled in pain as he was yanked closer to the fox demon.

"Give in," Kurama hissed. "I know you want to be happy. I will give you eternal happiness. I will give you an end to your suffering and despair. All you have to do is follow me." Hiei yelped as his wrist was squeezed tighter and the fox's nails dug into his skin. "You're hurting me!" Hiei cried in pain. "Let me go!" "Be still. Come with me," Kurama said, "and I won't hurt you anymore." Hiei continued to struggle. "No!"

"Fine!" Kurama snarled. "Then die in misery!" The warm fire suddenly erupted into a huge pit of boiling lava. Kurama yanked Hiei off the ground and dangled him over the pit. "Kurama, stop! Why are you doing this?!?" Hiei screamed. "You must be punished for defying me!" Kurama answered. "I offered you friendship! I offered you happiness! You threw it in my face!"

"But I am your friend!" Hiei yelled. "You're no friend of mine!" "I don't understand!" The fox demon smirked. "Perhaps you never will." With that, he flung Hiei, screaming, into the fire.

Kuwabara heaved himself back into the ring. "Okay! Who dares to take on the mighty Kazuma Kuwabara next?" he yelled. A fighter with deep blue eyes answered, "I will fight next," in a soft, smoothly flowing voice. A stream of water jetted from the ground right underneath the masked fighter and lifted the small form onto the ring.

"Well, I guess we know what that guy's technique is," muttered Yusuke, still rubbing his damaged eye. "Be a little smarter this time!" he yelled to his teammate.

The orange-haired teen just laughed. "I won't need to use my ultra-superior brain for this match!" he yelled, sizing up his opponent. "I could take this guy in one punch! Though I'd like to see him challenge me at least a little!" "Careful what you wish for," said the slender fighter, "it may just come true."

Kuwabara shrugged, not quite understanding his opponent's comment. "Whatever."

He turned to Koto. "Just start the match. The sooner we start, the sooner I win!" He looked to his opponent for some sign of anger, but the cool blue eyes remained emotionless.

Koto blinked excitedly. "You fans ready to start the second match?" Hundreds of harsh voices echoed through the stadium in consent and anticipation. "Fighting this round is Ponti from Team Avorai!" Cheers erupted from the stands. "And from Team Urameshi is Kuwabara!" It was silent. Not even the spirit crickets could be heard chirping. "Oh, thanks!" yelled the surly boy. "Begin!" Koto yelled into the mike.

Kuwabara was just about to power up his Spirit Sword when Ponti spoke. "I'll begin by facing you like a true fighter. No identity secrets during this match."

Kuwabara's face fell. "Oh, don't tell me..."

Gloved hands removed the cloth and revealed a pale-skinned fighter with pointed, blue-tipped ears. The head piece was removed, letting shimmering silvery blue hair cascade down to below the waist. Icy blue lips were pulled tight in a serious but gentle half smile.

"Not another girl," moaned Kuwabara. Ponti tilted her head slightly. "What's wrong? Do you have some sort of female phobia?"

Yusuke snorted in amusement. "You got that right!" he yelled. Kuwabara turned, fury gleaming in his beady eyes. "Urameshi!" "He's afraid of girls 'cause they're smarter than him!" Yusuke continued. "Urameshi!!!!" "And stronger!" "URAMESHI!!!!!" "You'll probably beat him in no time!" "PUNK!!! I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S AFRAID OF WHO!!!!!"

With that, yellow energy exploded out of his body. He put a hand to his shoulder, extended it toward Ponti, and sent his energy hurtling toward the unsuspecting Water Master. She jumped out of the way, but the energy still seared at her skin.

Kuwabara soon sent another blast coming her way. This time she was prepared, and leapt away. What she wasn't prepared for was the way the energy blast twisted to follow her. It hit her full force in the side and she was thrown from the ring.

"Heh. Peace of cake," Kuwabara gloated. "And with an amazing show of strength from Kuwabara, Ponti is knocked mercilessly out of the ring!" Koto exclaimed. "One! Two!"

Suddenly a rush of hot water erupted from the ring floor and sent Kuwabara flying into the air. "Aaahhhhhhhh!!!!" he wailed as his body was suspended high above the ring by the miniature geyser. "Somebody please get me down!!!"

Ponti jumped lightly back into the ring as Kuwabara pleaded for someone to help him get his feet back on dry ground. She laughed as she flicked as few strands of silvery hair out of her eyes. "Like I said before, be careful what you wish for." Kuwabara blinked in confusion.

Then the geyser disappeared from under him. He looked down, blinked, and then screamed pitifully as his body hurtled downward and crashed into the concrete.

"Do you want another go?" asked the Water Master playfully. Another stream of water carried Kuwabara high into the sky and then disappeared. Just before his body hit the ring water shot him back up. Ponti laughed when she heard Yusuke screaming at her to put his teammate down.

"I'm...not...a...beach ball!" Kuwabara screeched between rises and plummets. "Oh, and I thought you were having so much fun," Ponti said with disappointment. "Well, I suppose the amusement must end sometime." A final geyser shot Kuwabara into the air, disappeared, and let him fall.

"Owwww," Kuwabara moaned. He slowly picked himself up and climbed out of the hole his body had made in the ring. Ponti glared at him. "Haven't you had enough fun for one day?" she asked in annoyance. "I wouldn't call that fun," he growled.

Then Ponti smirked. "My, look at how dirty you've gotten. I can't stand fighting someone that filthy." She removed her right glove, revealing a slim hand with pale skin that matched her face. Around her fingers twined ocean blue spirals. When he looked closer Kuwabara realized that the blue spirals were actually miniature streams of flowing water.

"That's right," Ponti said, "this is the source of my power. This is why I wear gloves. If these ever flowing rivers were to dry up..." She stopped. "No use telling you. You probably don't even know what I'm talking about." Kuwabara snorted at this insult to his intelligence. "Now where were we? Ah, yes, wasn't I saying that I think you need a good bath? That's right." Kuwabara's eye twitched. "Time to end this. Prepare yourself! Poseidon's Fury!"

The pace of the small streams quickened. The sky darkened with thunderclouds. Flashes of lightning and booming thunder shook the stadium. "I'm in trouble," Kuwabara muttered.

.......................

By the way, for everyone who doesn't know, Poseidon is the Greek god of the ocean. Reviews please!!!


	12. End of Match Two

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Thanks to my reviewers:

ShatteredSoul56- Really glad you like it!! Thanks for reviewing all the time!!

Minakara- You're welcome. Glad you understood it!

((Here's the next chapter. Please tell me what you think!!!))

"Poseidon's Fury is my ultimate attack," Ponti said. "You should be honored that I'm willing to use it on you." Kuwabara grimaced as a torrential downpour started. "You should be honored that I'm even letting you use it!" he shouted over the wind. "I could beat you right now if I wanted to!" Ponti smirked. "Try me."

"Spirit Sword!" Kuwabara yelled. He ran at the slim fighter, only to slip on the wet concrete and fall flat on his face. "Pitiful," the Water Master sneered. "Poseidon's Fury!" The wind picked up. Lightning cracked and thunder rumbled. Water came pouring out of the sky even harder than before. It flooded the ring and started to wash Kuwabara away. He jumped up, only to be met by another huge current and knocked off his feet.

"Ponti summons a huge storm with high winds and raging waters, catching Kuwabara and practically the entire fan base totally unaware!" Koto yelled. Then she yelped as a wave of water came rushing her way. "As a cat demon and an official hater of water, I feel I have very good reason to RETREAT!" she yelled, and jumped out of the ring, though the grassy area was no better off then the concrete ring.

Yusuke strained to see through the blinding downpour. "Kuwabara!" he yelled, but his voice was lost in the storm.

Kuwabara struggled against the violent waves of water smashing against his body. "Foolish boy," Ponti said, totally unaffected by the water coursing over the ring. "You should have given up when you had the chance." The pace of the streams twined around her fingers quickened even more, causing the rain to fall faster and harder.

The muddy ground was unable to soak up anymore of the water. The water began rising, forming a small moat around the ring. Koto threw herself into the stands to escape. The other members of Team Avorai jumped lightly up to the wall that barricaded the stands. "I suggest you do the same!" the one Yusuke identified as Reti yelled to him. "It's only going to get worse!" The Detective growled but did as he was told.

Reti was right. Soon the water level had risen to ring height, and the water was beginning to creep over the concrete. Ponti stood in the center, ocean blue eyes shimmering, looking at the form of Kuwabara sliding all over the place. "You should forfeit now, before you and all the people in this stadium drown!" she yelled.

"No! Gah!" the orange haired boy yelled back, right before slipping and falling flat on his face. The rising water swept him right out of the ring, but since water is not a solid surface, Koto couldn't take the ten count.

The water was up to Ponti's knees, but she didn't care. Using her right hand, she directed the water current, and with the current went Kuwabara. He was jostled below the water, pulled to the bottom, pushed back to the surface, gasping for air, but instead water filled his mouth.

Soon, though, the Water Master became bored. With a flick of her wrist, the storm clouds disappeared. The wind died down, the sun came out, and the water began to evaporate. Finally it was all gone, and Yusuke could make out Kuwabara's motionless body lying facedown in the grass. "Oh, no," he muttered.

Yusuke jumped down and squelched over the grass to his teammate. "Please don't be dead," he murmured. The Detective rolled his teammate over. He wasn't breathing. Wincing slightly, Yusuke started to use the same technique Kuwabara had used to revive Kurama.

And just as soon as he leaned down, Kuwabara's eyes shot open. Yusuke jumped back, and his teammate coughed up water while spluttering something incomprehensible but probably having to do with the fact that Yusuke was about to "kiss" him.

Luckily Yusuke recovered from his shock just in time to hear Koto begin the count. "Get in the ring!" he yelled. Kuwabara wasted no time and struggled back to the ring just as Koto said nine.

Ponti frowned. "You still haven't had enough?" Kuwabara shook his head. "Nope. I'm gonna win this, no matter how long it takes. Spirit Sword!" he yelled suddenly, rushing at his opponent. The Water Master quickly dodged his sudden assault.

Kuwabara lunged at her again and again, giving her no time to counterattack. Finally he abandoned his sword and began using his fists. "What the heck is he doing?" Yusuke asked himself.

Then Ponti saw her chance and tried to break away from Kuwabara's flying fists, only to be met with a powerful side kick. She turned the fall into a liquid flip and landed on her feet. "Now you're in for it," she muttered. The Water Master reached down to pull the glove off her right hand...and felt no cloth. --What?-- she thought.

"Looking for something?" Kuwabara asked. Her eyes shot to him. Clutched in his right hand was a cloth glove. "You..." Ponti hissed. "You'll pay for that. Poseidon's Fury!" Nothing happened. Narrowing her eyes, she yelled her attack name again. Still nothing happened.

Now frightened, the Water Master held her right hand in front of her eyes. Twined around her fingers were the outlines of the tiny rivers, but no water was to be seen. The look on her face was one of sheer shock. Never had those streams dried out. Never. She clutched her wrist and backed away. "What...have you done?" she yelled.

Kuwabara smirked. "Remember when you told me why you wear the gloves? You said the rivers were the source of your power. You never said what would happen if the water dried up, but I figured it would drain your power. So while you were powering the currents, I took the glove, and then distracted you afterwards so that the sun would do the rest."

"So he does have some brains up there," Yusuke muttered.

Kuwabara moved forward. "And now I win. Spirit Sword!" Ponti moved back, but not in time to dodge a full force attack from Kuwabara's yellow energy sword. She was flung high into the stands.

"One! Two! Three!" Koto counted. "Heh. I win," Kuwabara said. "Eight! Nine! Ten! And Kuwabara wins the match!" Koto yelled.

Kuwabara pumped his fist in the air. "Yeah! Now all I gotta do is beat those other two masked people and then Urameshi can beat their leader! Who dares to challenge me next?"

A fighter with pink eyes shaded by purple bangs stepped into the ring. "I am Yukemonti, but you may call me Yuke. I will fight next and make up for our team's losses." Kuwabara rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Bring it on!"


	13. Airtight

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH.

Thanks to my reviewers:

ShatteredSoul56- Glad you like it!!

Minakara- I don't think Kurama and Hiei will be fighting anytime soon in their conditions...

Kurama and Hiei's girlfriend- I'm so glad you like it!! Wow. I'm glad my stories encourage you! Just tell me when your first fic is done and I'll come and review (as long as it's not rated more then PG-13)! Good luck!

akuma11424- Okay, here's the update! Sorry I didn't update sooner but ffdotnet was being mean...

((Everyone else, please review!!))

The fox drew his claws down the fire demon's cheek, long red lines trailing behind. "I will kill you, Forbidden Child," the youko whispered. "Do not doubt that. I will kill you, slowly, painfully, and I will laugh while you beg for a quicker death." The fire youkai took in a sharp breath. He was afraid.

The youko cackled. "I have the perfect way to begin." He drew his hand to the fire demon's forehead, just above his third eye. While Hiei looked up in horror, Youko Kurama sliced four long gashes straight through the open Jagan. Hiei screamed in agony, and Kurama laughed, just as he said he would.

"Lemme guess," Kuwabara grunted. "You're a girl, too." "Very perceptive," Yukemonti said. She drew the red mask from her face. "Is your whole team a bunch of girls?" Kuwabara asked. "Again, very perceptive," the purple-haired fighter answered. "Yes, we're all women, the best of our dojo. Reti is our leader, the most experienced fighter in our dojo, and also the founder. We're here to prove that women are just as strong as men are."

"Begin!" Koto yelled.

Kuwabara immediately charged. "Spirit Sword!" he yelled. Yuke smiled. "This should be interesting," she muttered. A split second before Kuwabara hit her, she disappeared. The orange haired boy stumbled forward. "Where'd she go?"

Then he heard a voice coming from above him. "Up here, fool." Kuwabara looked up, and was stunned to see Yuke floating in midair. "I wonder, can you fly?" she asked mockingly. "No," Kuwabara answered, "But there is something I can do. Sword, get long!"

His energy sword shot high into the air, taking the Master of Air by surprise and hitting her full force. She was blasted upward, and smashed into the ceiling of the stadium. Kuwabara sent another blast coming her way, and she fell down, down, finally crashing into the ring.

"Yuke is down!" Koto shouted. "One! Two! Three! Oh my, people, she's getting up!" Sure enough, the slender female fighter struggled up. She snorted in amusement, then disappeared again. "Where'd she go now?!" Kuwabara yelled, glancing around.

"Here!" Suddenly Yuke was behind him, her hands around his neck. "Now for my special ability. Airtight Vacuum!"

"That doesn't sound good," Yusuke muttered.

At first it appeared that nothing had happened. Then Kuwabara jerked. Something wasn't right. He...he couldn't breathe. He opened his mouth and inhaled, but nothing went into his lungs. He put his hands up to his throat, where Yuke's hands still rested.

The Air Master grinned. "That's right. You can't breathe. I can create a vacuum around your entire body, totally devoid of any oxygen. Right now you're fine. But soon you'll feel the pressure on your lungs. You will find it harder to keep conscious. You will suffocate and die. Unless you surrender."

Kuwabara growled. He wasn't going down without a fight. But Yuke was right. Already he could feel the effects of the lack of air. Then he had an idea. If the vacuum was caused by her grip on his neck, maybe...

Suddenly he swung around, taking Yuke by surprise. He punched her hard in the stomach. She released her grip and flew backward. There, she couldn't hold him any more. He tried to inhale again. But he still couldn't breathe. His hands grasped his throat. His lungs were bursting.

Yuke laughed as she picked herself up, her hands still in the same position, as if she still held her opponent's throat. "As long as my hands remain in this position, I have control," she said. Then she tensed her hands.

Kuwabara felt something around his neck tighten. Everything was swimming. He couldn't breathe. As...long as...her hands...wait...her hands...

Using the last of his conscious self, he ran at Yuke, grabbed her right wrist, and twisted it back in an unnatural position. Yuke screamed in pain and clutched her broken wrist with her free hand. The spell was broken.

Kuwabara fell to the ring floor, his hands clutching his throat, gasping for air, relishing the oxgyen filling his lungs. "You..." Yuke muttered, stepping back. "You'll pay for that." "I don't...think so," Kuwabara panted. "Take this."

He put his right hand to the ring, and a burst of energy exploded from his palm. "Ha. What a waste of energy," Yuke laughed, her features still twisted in pain. Then energy erupted below her, in the form of Kuwabara's Spirit Sword. She screamed and flew back into the grass.

Kuwabara struggled up. "Yuke is out of the ring!" Koto announced. "One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven!" The Air Master attempted to get up, but collapsed into the grass. "Eight! Nine! Ten! Kuwabara takes the win!" Koto yelled.

Yusuke pumped his fist in the air. "Yeah Kuwabara! That's showin' 'em! Now I'll handle it from here!" Kuwabara shook his head. "No, Urameshi. I said I'm takin four, so I'm takin four. I have enough energy left for another quick fight. I'll take the next one, so you can take their leader."

A fighter with stark black hair and blood red eyes leapt into the ring. She removed her mask, revealing a woman with dark skin. Her hair looked untamed, reaching wildly to her knees. "My fighting name is Lolatorgu," she said. "It is used so that I am not assumed to be a woman, and assumed to be weak. But my true name is Lola, and I will defeat you."

"C'mon, lemme take her!" Yusuke shouted. "No, Urameshi! I'm gonna finish what I started. Now let's fight," Kuwabara said. Lola smirked. "Gladly."


	14. Master of Beasts

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH.

((Here's the next chapter! Oh, Hiei may be making an appearance outside of his dreams... Please review!!!))

He and Kurama were training in the forest. Kurama swung at him with his Rose Whip, but Hiei blocked it with his katana. They lunged at each other, evading the attacks every time. "You've improved," Kurama panted, setting himself on the grass. "As have you," Hiei replied, leaning against a tree.

Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light. It hurtled through the air toward Kurama and soaked into his body. The two demons looked at each other. Then they both felt it. It was increasingly getting hotter. Kurama shrieked as he began to burn. "Kurama!" Hiei yelled, but he, too, was burning.

They heard a cruel cackle, and there, in front of them, was Ryton, the Master of Electricity. "Burn, that's right, burn! Feel pain as you have never experienced it! Burn!" he shouted, laughing evilly at their screams of torment.

Hiei couldn't take it anymore. He saw Kurama writing on the ground, trying not to move, but he couldn't stop himself. It increased the pain for both of them. The agony was tearing Kurama apart, Hiei could feel it. Soon it would kill both of them.

"KURAMA!!!!!!!"

Hiei's eyes shot open. Where was he? He looked around. It was a hotel room. He noticed the pieces of white cloth lying all around him. Then he remembered the dreams. And the events of Kurama's match.

He bolted upright, ignoring the pain that pounded through his body. "Kurama?" Where was his friend? Were the dreams real? Was Kurama dead? Or dying? Hiei had to find him. He heard a moan coming from next to him.

There, lying unconscious in bed, was Kurama. Hiei breathed a sigh of relief. Then he felt something. It wasn't right. Kurama didn't sound healthy. His breathing was sharp and filled with pain. Hiei could feel that Kurama was hurting. He knew that his friend was barely alive.

The fire demon sped over to Kurama's bedside. The fox looked so peaceful. But Hiei had to wake him. "Kurama," he whispered. He put a hand on Kurama's forehead and pumped some of his newly regained energy into him. Just enough to make him conscious.

Kuwabara and Lola met in the center of the ring. "Begin!" Koto yelled. "I will defeat you," the woman fighter said, fangs glistening in her mouth. Wait...fangs?! Kuwabara did a double take. Yup, those were fangs all right. But they weren't there before...

Lola slowly circled Kuwabara, like a hunter stalking its prey. "Do you know what power I control?" she asked. "It is a power unlike any other. I am a Master of the Beasts." "That doesn't sound so tough," Kuwabara muttered. "What're ya gonna do? Make a bunny attack me?" Lola smirked. "Not quite."

"Enough talk! I said fight!" Koto yelled again.

"You'll see what I mean soon enough!" Lola yelled, leaping at her opponent. Kuwabara yelped in surprise. Sharp claws sank into his skin. He was knocked onto his back, Lola kneeling on top of him like a cat. "And I can do more than simply control beasts," she hissed. Kuwabara aimed a punch at her head. She ducked, and Kuwabara rolled on top of her. She swiped at him, leaving three long red lines down his right cheek. He cried out, and she again gained the advantage.

"Oh my, people! Lola took her opponent completely by surprise, and now they're rolling around on the ring floor, each trying to gain an advantage over the other!" Koto announced. "Kuwabara," Yusuke muttered.

The surly boy was finally able to kick Lola off him. The Master of Beasts landed lightly on all fours while Kuwabara stumbled up. "You are a worthy opponent," Lola hissed, rising. "Not all fighters survive my initial attack. I usually don't have to summon my servants. But, in your case..." She ripped a few strands of hair out of her head. Grinning, she raised her free hand to her mouth and bit, drawing blood.

Kuwabara winced. _What is she doing now?_

She applied a drop of blood to each of the three strands and threw them to the ring floor. "Kaita, shippo, maron da! Rise, my pets!" she yelled. The strands of hair expanded and grew. The first elongated into a black snake, speckled with red scales. The second grew into a black wolf, which growled, baring it's fangs. The third grew into a black feathered eagle, which immediately took flight. Kuwabara jumped back in fear.

"These are my pets," Lola said, walking up to them. The eagle landed on her shoulder. The snake twined itself around her right leg. She stroked the wolf. "They will follow each and every command I give them. They will not disobey, for I am their Master and speak their language. They will attack without hesitation." Kuwabara gulped. This was unexpected.

"And if you hurt them, I assure you, you will pay dearly," she said "They are a part of me, powered by my own energy."

"Now, keyo aron tarok," she said in the language of the wolves. Her wolf stiffened and set it's sights on Kuwabara. "Ryo kone!" she shouted. The wolf growled fiercely and leapt at Kuwabara. The orange haired fighter yelped and bolted.

"Simply amazing!" Koto shouted. "Lola was able to form animals from strands of her hair, and now the wolf is chasing Kuwabara around the ring!"

"Krayo karana!" Lola yelled in the eagle's language. The black eagle took flight. Then it dived, it's talons aimed for Kuwabara's face. Kuwabara screamed and ducked, the talons missing his head by inches. The eagle pulled up just in time to keep from hitting the wolf.

The wolf soon caught up to Kuwabara and nipped his heels, and the eagle launched another assault. Kuwabara threw himself down and rolled away. The eagle's talons raked the wolf's eyes in the confusion, causing the wolf to howl in pain.

"Ryo kone! Krayo karana!" Lola yelled again, switching effortlessly between languages. "Get him! Attack!"


	15. Black Panther

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH.

Thanks to my reviewers:

ShatteredSoul56- Glad you like it!! :-) Here's the next chapter!

kurama and hieis girlfriend- Glad you like it!! For some reason I can't find your fic :-( Next time leave a signed review so I can click on the link, okay? Looking forward to reading the next chapters!!

((If I never said this before, I'm saying it now. This fic IS NOT yaoi. Hiei and Kurama are JUST best friends.

Please review and tell me what you think!!))

Kurama slowly opened his eyes. He saw a pair of familiar ruby red eyes staring into his own. "Hello, Hiei," he whispered as he pulled his mouth into a grin. "Long time, no see." The corners of Hiei's mouth twitched as he gave a quick smile. Then his face became solemn. Kurama sighed and looked away. "There's no keeping it from you. Your senses are correct, as usual. I'm dying."

The wolf leapt at Kuwabara again. It was now blind, but it could still smell the teen's fear. Kuwabara jumped up, but not in time to avoid the wolf's powerful jaws. They closed around his left arm. Kuwabara yelped in pain and franticly tried to shake the wild dog off.

The eagle swooped down for another assault, just as Kuwabara swung his arm around in an attempt to hit the wolf. Instead, he hit the bird, and it dropped to the ring. Then Kuwabara formed his Spirit Sword and slashed at the beast still clinging to his arm. The wolf yelped in pain and let go, falling to the ground. Kuwabara looked at the two animals, and sure enough, they were both dead.

"You hurt my pets," Lola snarled. "You will pay dearly for that. Ssca ma hesha. Ssa he she meth," she said, switching over to the dialect of snakes. Her black and red speckled snake hissed viciously and began to slither toward Kuwabara.

"In my snake's fangs is a deadly poison with no antidote. One prick and you're as good as dead," Lola said. Kuwabara began to back away. "And as for me..." Lola began. "Like I said earlier, I can do more than simply control beasts."

Her eyes flashed and began to glow. Her ears moved up on her head and rounded. Her face distorted. Her arms and legs began to shrink. She dropped to all fours. Then black fur sprouted all over her body. She grew a tail. Her fingers and toes shrank and rounded into paws. Her teeth grew and sharpened.

Finally her transformation was complete. In the place of the black haired woman, there now stood a midnight black panther with glowing red eyes. It roared and began to creep toward Kuwabara, powerful muscles rippling.

"Uh, ni-nice kitty," Kuwabara stuttered, moving backward. Then he heard a snake hiss, and realized that the snake was still after him. Soon Kuwabara reached the end of the ring. He couldn't back up any farther or else he'd fall off and, in doing so, lose the match.

The panther roared and leapt at the terrified fighter, and the snake did the same from the opposite direction. Kuwabara was able to dodge Lola in her panther form, but the snake was another story. It bit his right ankle. Kuwabara cried out in pain. Immediately he could feel the poison's effects.

"KUWABARA!" Yusuke yelled.

The snake, having done its job, vanished, leaving only the panther for Kuwabara to deal with. Slowly she circled Kuwabara, stalking him, waiting for the poison to sink in, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

Kuwabara began getting dizzy. He felt a numb pain shooting up his leg. His head was clouded. His vision blurred. He couldn't focus. Feebly he extended his Spirit Sword and waved it around, unsure of where the next attack would come from.

Suddenly Lola leapt. "NOW!" Yusuke yelled. Kuwabara put everything he had behind that blow. And he succeeded in thrusting his sword right through Lola's stomach. The panther's face distorted in pain. It turned back into the woman fighter, who dropped to the ground, clutching her abdomen.

"After an amazing fight, Lola is down, and she doesn't seem to be making any effort to stand. Kuwabara wins!" Koto announced.

The poison finally took its hold, and Kuwabara slumped to the ring floor, unconscious.

Hiei closed his eyes and bowed his head. "It's my fault. I was too weak to take care of myself." "The fault is not yours. The only one I have to blame is myself. I could have easily won the fight. But I didn't." "Because of me! You should have just ended his miserable life, Kurama!" "But then you would have been killed as well. As you so nicely put it, I'm "too kind-hearted to let a friend die," remember?"

Hiei took in a sharp breath. This was too much. Now Kurama, who was literally on his deathbed, was quoting him! Words he said in the heat of anger and pain. Words that were never meant to be said.

Kurama could tell he was upset. He put a comforting hand on the fire demon's arm. Hiei jerked away. "Stop it Kurama! Just stop! You've let the humans toy with your mind!! In this world there can be no friendship!! There is no loyalty!! It's just not possible! You want to know why?!? Because then this world would be drowned in waste! It would be another Ningenkai, where nothing makes sense! Where nothing matters but companionship! We don't need that here! It's not a necessary part of life and everyone would be better off without it!! Ryton was right! You are just another human brat who would foolishly give his own life for the sake of another!!!!"

Kurama lowered his eyes. Hiei then realized what he had just said. He blinked and fell into a stunned silence. "I-I'm sorry," he murmured after a moment. "I-I didn't mean..." He was interrupted by a soft voice. "It's all right." Kurama again placed a hand on his arm, and this time he didn't pull away. "I know you're upset, Hiei. But you have to understand why I did what I did." Hiei closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I do."

Kurama's grip on his friend's arm tightened. "I'm sorry. My time is growing short." Hiei's eyes opened wide. He snapped his head around to face his friend. "No..." "Thank you for understanding. And thank you for waking me so that I can say goodbye." Kurama let his hand fall by his side. "No!"

Yusuke ran over to Kuwabara. "Come on, you can't die on me now," he muttered. "Urameshi," Lola gasped, "Your teammate has won. As his prize, I'll give you the antidote." Yusuke whirled around. "Antidote? You said there wasn't any antidote."

"I lied," Lola confessed. "The antidote is my blood. A few drops on the bite will do." The Detective narrowed his eyes. "How do I know you're not lying again?"

"She wouldn't lie, not about such serious a matter." Yusuke turned and saw a young woman with shoulder-length, dark blue hair and ocean blue eyes standing next to him. Reti Avorai, the team leader.

"Even if she had won, and he was still breathing, she would have given him the antidote. We are not evil. We're just trying to make our way in this Tournament, same as you," Reti said.

Yusuke knew there wasn't much time to consider. He knew it couldn't get any worse than this, and for some strange reason, he had to believe Reti. So he nodded.

"Bring him here," Lola said. Yusuke dragged him over the the Master of Beasts, still lying wounded on the ring floor. Lola drew her hand to her mouth again and cut a deep gash with her fang. Then she extended her palm over the unconscious fighter's right leg, where the snake bite oozed, and let a few drops of blood fall on it.

Instantly, the wound began to heal. Within seconds, it was completely gone, and Kuwabara's breathing returned to normal. "He'll be unconscious for a while, but he'll live," Lola said. Then she, too, fell unconscious.

Reti grinned. "I guess it's up to me, now," she said as she picked her teammate up and set her down on the sidelines with the rest of her wounded team. Yusuke did the same with Kuwabara. Then the two team captains met in the center of the ring.

"Good luck, Urameshi. And no hard feelings when I win," Reti said. Yusuke grinned. He knew this was going to be fun. "I was just about to say the same thing, except I think you'll be needing the luck more than I will." Reti smiled. "We'll see when the time comes. But for now, let's have some fun." Yusuke nodded.

"Match five and for the win, Team Urameshi's Yusuke Urameshi, versus Team Avorai's Reti Avorai! Begin!" Koto yelled.


	16. Master of Energy

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH.

Thanks to my reviewers:

Minakara- No, Kurama isn't dead...yet...

KayKurama- Glad you like it! Kurama didn't die! Yet...

ShatteredSoul56- Hai, things WILL get better, I promise!

kurama and hiei fav girlf- The death scene isn't over, it still has one more part to go in this chappie...

akuma11424- I'm glad you like my work!! Here's the update!!

Please review and tell me what you think!!

&&&&&

As soon as those words were out of Koto's mouth, Yusuke charged at Reti, fists flying. She dodged every single punch. "You're fast, Urameshi," she said, "But are you fast enough?" Then she started to aim rapid punches and kicks at her opponent, who barely had time to block.

"Amazing!" Koto shouted. "Reti has almost instantly turned her opponent's offense into solid defense, not even giving him enough time to throw a counter punch! It's becoming too fast to see!"

Sure enough, the two opponents were no more than flashes of color flying around the ring. Then, Yusuke tried to punch with his right, while Reti punched with her left. Their fists collided head-on, pushing them both back to opposite sides of the ring, where they stood, panting.

"Impressive, Urameshi," Reti said. "You're not too bad yourself, Avorai," Yusuke replied, wiping the sweat off his jaw. "I suppose we're equals when it comes to hand-to-hand combat, but what of our spiritual power?" his opponent asked. Yusuke shrugged. "You wanna find out?" Reti grinned. "I thought you'd never ask."

"Enough with the small talk. Fight!" Koto said impatiently.

Yusuke smirked. He extended his right arm, index finger pointing out. He felt the familiar tingle of his Spirit Energy. "Spirit Gun!" he shouted, and a ball of blue energy shot from his finger. "Impressive," Reti said. She held her left arm in the same position. "Spirit Gun!" she yelled. A ball of red energy shot out of her finger. The two balls of energy collided and canceled each other out.

Yusuke narrowed his eyes. How could she know the Spirit Gun? Reti smiled. "I'm the Master of Energy. I know almost every kind of spiritual energy technique, including the Spirit Gun. And those I don't know, well, let's just say I learn very fast."

Yusuke was in shock. How could he beat someone who could memorize all his techniques, just by seeing it once?

"Let me show you one of my favorite techniques," Reti said. She extended her left arm again, but instead of only holding her index finger outward, she held both her index finger and her middle finger in the Spirit Gun position and aligned her thumb with them.

"Spirit Grenade!" she yelled. A huge burst of red energy shot from her fingers and then broke apart into four smaller bursts, each making their way toward Yusuke. "Each is its own little bomb of Spirit Energy," Reti explained. "Watch out, Urameshi. They're very dangerous."

Yusuke dodged...one...two...three... _Just one more... _he thought. And he dodged it with ease. But then he felt a blast from the back. He screamed as he was blasted forward, crashing headfirst into the concrete.

"Ah...what...happened?" he muttered, struggling up. Reti grinned again. "I forgot to tell you, even if you dodge, you still get hit. Three of the bullets expire, but one follows your energy until it hits you."

"That's nice," Yusuke muttered.

"That was a weak one, just to give you a taste of my attack. I can afford to do that, for as the Master of Energy, my supply isn't likely to run out. Spirit Grenade!" Reti yelled again. Another red blast erupted from her fingers.

It broke into four, and Yusuke dodged them, but one followed him. Yusuke ran from it, but each second brought it closer. _Darn it, this one is more powerful than the other one, and that was still enough to knock me down. And it follows me around until it hits me. Whet the heck am I gonna do?_

Then he had an idea. He stopped short. "Spirit Gun!" he yelled, firing his gun at Reti. The Master of Energy extended her right hand, palm out. "Spirit Barrier!" she yelled, and a wall of red energy deflected the shot. "What a waste of energy," she said, letting the barrier drop. Then she screamed as red energy crashed into her, sending her flying out of the ring.

"And Reti is out of the ring!" Koto announced. "One! Two! Three!"

Reti stumbled up. "What happened? How did you hit me with my own energy?" Yusuke smirked. "Simple. You said the shot followed a lock on my energy. All I had to do was release my energy to make yours follow it."

"Seven! Eight!" Koto continued.

Reti sighed and jumped back in the ring just as Koto said nine. "After nine counts, Reti has returned to the ring. Fight!" the cat demon yelled.

Reti leapt at Yusuke, and began attacking with a vast variety of martial arts skills, switching techniques effortlessly and with lightning-fast speed. The Detective could barely block them all. Finally, he saw his chance. He grabbed her wrist and flipped her over his shoulder, using his advantage to reverse their positions and begin attacking with his own skills. Soon, though, he stopped, and both fighters stood opposite each other, breathing heavily.

"Obviously this can't be resolved with our physical strength, but I thought I'd try anyway," Reti panted.

Yusuke nodded. "Yeah, I admit, you caught me by surprise there. I thought we had agreed not to use our fists."

Reti grinned. "I never said anything of the sort." Yusuke grinned back. "I guess not. But how are we gonna resolve this?"

"I know," Reti said. "How about we both release our full power at once? Whoever falls forfeits the match, even if they're still able to fight."

The Detective nodded his agreement. "Fine by me. Now let's do this."

"Kurama. You can't die. You can't," sobbed Hiei. "I don't think there's any stopping it, my friend," the fox said weakly. "I am too weak to resist it any longer. My body is exhausted. It pains me to breathe. I can't go on like this." He paused to catch his breath. "I'm just glad I got to see you this one last time."

"No, Kurama. You can't leave me here. You can't go." A tear ran down his cheek. It landed in Kurama's hand as a hardened black and red tear gem. Kurama tightened his hand around it. "Don't forget me." "I won't." Kurama smiled. "Then goodbye, my friend."

Kurama whispered the fire demon's name for the last time. Hiei pulled Kurama's lifeless body close to him and cried into his friend's brilliant red hair.


	17. Power Surge

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Thanks to my reviewers:

xianghua- Glad you like it!! You'll find out what happens to Kurama soon...

Minakara- I may have, I may not have...let's just see what happens in the next few chapters...

kurama and hiei's girlfriend- Please don't be mad...

akuma11424- Please don't be sad...

purplehairedwonder- Thanks for reviewing! I'm so glad you like it!! And you'll see what happens to Kurama...

All Kurama lovers, PLEASE don't be mad at me! Things get better, I promise!!

OMG! I can't believe this! The story's almost over!! I'm thinking about doing another one, though, and making this a trilogy. What do you think? Should I? Please review!!

&&&&&

Reti and Yusuke stood just a few feet apart.

"Okay, people, both team leaders have agreed to release their entire store of spiritual power at once, and whoever is left standing wins the match!" Koto announced.

"On the count of three, Urameshi?" the Energy Master asked. Her opponent nodded.

"One, two..." Koto counted. Both fighters tensed and extended their right arm. "THREE!" the cat demon yelled.

The air was suddenly filled with blinding blue and red energy, combined with the battle cries of the two opponents. Their energy collided and sparked, both fighters pushing as hard as they could, but neither able to gain an advantage over the other. It stayed that way for a good five minutes. Then Yusuke had another idea.

Grimacing, he lowered his energy output to make it seem like he was losing. Reti unknowingly took his bait and lowered her defenses. Then Yusuke powered up again before she had a chance to react. His blue Spirit Energy broke through her red barrier and hit her full on. Reti screamed and flew backward into the concrete wall outside the ring.

"And Reti Avorai is down! According to their agreement, Yusuke Urameshi wins the match, and Team Urameshi will advance to the next round!" Koto yelled. The stadium erupted with both cheers and yells of disapproval.

Yusuke walked over to his opponent and helped her up. "You're all right, Avorai. I'm just better."

The Master of Energy smiled. "You're pretty clever, for a guy. Maybe we'll meet again, Urameshi. I hope so. And when we do, I challenge you to a rematch."

"Deal," Yusuke said, slinging Kuwabara over his shoulder. He gave her a thumbs-up and walked back to the hotel.

"You're not going to die. I'm not going to stand by and let you die. Not this time." Hiei's body flared with red and black energy. His eyes glowed an eerie red. He extended both his hands above the kitsune's body and began to transmit his Spirit Energy. Soon it was all gone. It wasn't enough. He knew he must tap into his Life Energy.

"For you, my friend."

Little by little, he felt himself getting weaker. But he felt Kurama grow stronger. His energy level dropped to seventy-five percent. But it still wasn't enough. Half. Not enough. Twenty-five percent. Twenty-four. Twenty-three. Twenty-two. Twenty-one. Twenty. Still Kurama was not strong enough to live.

Then Hiei knew what he must do. He allowed his energy level to drop faster. Nineteen, eighteen, seventeen, sixteen, fifteen, fourteen, thirteen, twelve, eleven, ten.

"KURAMA!!!"

Then someone broke the door down.

Yusuke walked down the hallway with Kuwabara slung over his shoulder. "Yeah, you definitely need to lose some pounds," he groaned. He shifted Kuwabara's weight and opened the door to their hotel room.

As soon as he walked in, Kuwabara gave a sharp shudder. "What is it buddy? You okay?" asked Yusuke, even though he knew his unconscious friend could not answer. He walked farther into the room and dumped Kuwabara's body onto the couch. Then the Detective felt it, too. "What the...Feels like some kinda power surge."

He felt around the room, trying to find the source. Then he realized it was coming from Hiei and Kurama's room. He ran to the door and tried the handle. It wouldn't budge. "Whatever that energy is, it's sealing the door. I have to get in there!"

So he took to ramming it with his shoulder. But the door didn't give an inch. Finally he knew what he had to do. "I was intending on having enough energy to keep from passing out," he complained to himself. But, he extended his right arm, index finger pointing out, and fired a short Spirit Gun blast. The door shattered.

"Well, that sure did the trick," Yusuke said. Then he saw what was happening inside the room.


	18. The Power of Friendship

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Thanks to my reviewers:

ShatteredSoul56- Thank you!! I'm glad you love it!! Yeah, it's almost done... -_sniff_-

firefox017- Glad you like it! Here's the update!

Well, it's almost over, folks. I think only one or two more chapters after this...I can't believe it!! I still don't know if I should do another one... Please review!!

&&&&&&

"Hiei!! What the heck are you doing?!?!" shouted Yusuke. He was bruised and tired from his fight.

"Don't bother me Detective!" spat Hiei.

Yusuke realized what was happening. "Stop, Hiei! You're gonna kill yourself!"

"I don't really care!"

Yusuke rolled his eyes and sighed as he ran over to the dying demons. He extended his hands and started pumping some of his energy into each of them.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?!?" Hiei exclaimed angrily.

Yusuke answered him in an annoyed tone. "Come, on! Think about it! Why is Kurama dying in the first place? Huh? You wanna tell me?" Hiei just glared at him.

So Yusuke answered himself. "The only reason why this is happening is because he wanted to save you. You. Y-o-u. I don't think he would be very happy if he woke up and found you dead. And why? Because you saved him because he saved you. It doesn't make a heck of a lot of sense, does it?!?" Hiei continued to glare at him.

"Stop giving him your energy Hiei. Rest. I'll take care of it. I'll get Kuwabara in here if I have to. But I promise you he won't die. You have my word."

"And what if your word isn't enough for me?!"

"Then we'll all end up dead."

Hiei sighed in annoyance. "Fine. But I swear, Detective, if he's not alive when I wake up..."

"...you'll kill me," finished Yusuke. "I know the drill."

Hiei gave a last look at his dying friend before he broke the channel of energy and passed out.


	19. Friends Till the End

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Special thanks to _ShatteredSoul56_. You've been with me since the beginning, reviewing each and every chapter. When I started posting this, most of it was already written, but the end was just...nothing. You helped me continue. Thank you so much for your support.

And thanks to all my other reviewers, for The Suffering of Friendship and Dreams of Despair, who made me finish this story:

_K.C. Whitestar_

_Cat Lily_

_zee_

_Minakara_

_xianguha_

_kurama and hiei's girlfriend_

_akuma11424_

_Animegoil_

_koriaena_

_SamiKismet_

_KayKurama_

_purplehairedwonder_

_Midoriyugi-chan_

_firefox017_

_silverfox017_

Here's the final chapter, and it's dedicated to all of you!

&&&&&

"Hey, you're finally awake," Yusuke's voice said.

Hiei moaned as he groggily opened his eyes. "What happened? How long have I been out?"

"You've been "hibernating" for three days. And don't tell me you don't remember!"

The memories came flooding back to the fire demon. He bolted up in his bed. "Where is Kurama?! If he's dead, Detective..."

"I'm right here."

Hiei stopped in mid-sentence and looked to the source of the voice. Propped up on a pillow in the bed next to his was Kurama. "You're...alive..." Hiei whispered in disbelief. Kurama smiled. "I wouldn't be if it wasn't for you." He winced in effort, but in a second his soft smile was back on his face.

Yusuke slipped quietly out of the room.

Kurama slowly extended his arm to Hiei. His hand was closed tightly around something. "I think this belongs to you." He unclenched his fingers with much difficulty, for his cramped hand had been in the same position for days. In the palm of his hand was a glowing red and black tear gem.

Hiei took the fox's hand in his and curled Kurama's fingers back around the gem. "You keep it."

Kurama smiled, pushed himself out of bed, and pulled his fire demon friend close in a warm embrace. Hiei rolled his eyes but allowed his friend to hug him.

"Thank you, my forever friend," the fox whispered.

Hiei smiled. "Any time."

&&&&&

Oh wow! It's finally done! I can't believe it!! This took me almost three whole months, and it's finally done!!! The original took me a month and a half, so in total this entire story took me four and a half months to write!! sniff I'm so proud... starts sobbing

Anyway, the next chapter is Next Time on Yu Yu Hakusho. I'm thinking about making another one, I'm not entirely sure yet. Please tell me if I should write another one, or if I should just leave it alone. Thank you so much for your support, and I'll see ya next time on Yu Yu Hakusho!


	20. Next Time on Yu Yu Hakusho!

_Background Music_

_Yusuke's voice comes on. He says:_

Hey all you people out there! All right I admit it, we all had some tough stuff to deal with. But we got through it, just like we always do. Now we all get to have some well-earned rest. Or do we? Kurama and Hiei still have to heal, and Kuwabara's not comin' around any time soon. That leaves me all by my lonesome with a gang of thugs in the forest. And I'm not exactly a perky little Spirit Detective. You guys think I can survive? Find out if I do next time on Yu Yu Hakusho!

_End background music_

_Theme song comes on_

The pointed second hand counts down the life I lead

Marking off my legacy of worldly deeds

Tick, Tock, Tick

Constantly I think of things I can't complete

Well it's time to throw them into the backseat

Son of a Gun!

_End music and episode_


End file.
